


Toy Trains and Stuffed Animals

by TotalAlienation



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family, Fluff, Other, Playing with toys, Sibling Bonding, au where the apocalypse was prevented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalAlienation/pseuds/TotalAlienation
Summary: Five finds his old toys one day and things get interesting.





	Toy Trains and Stuffed Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic, please be gentle :)  
> I had this scenario in my head for awhile and I simply had to write about it! I hope you like it and enjoy!  
> <3  
> Please leave comments if you want to!

After the disastrous end of the world had been avoided, and the Hargreeves siblings could finally rest in peace without the harsh threat of doom looming over their heads, things had settled down at the mansion.

Diego had returned to the boxing ring, living in his tiny cellar room and mopping floors, Allison was dealing with the divorce but happier than ever to see Claire again, Vanya was more or less the same, although she had grown to understand her siblings more, she was still withdrawn, choosing to throw herself in her violin studies to drown out the guilt of having almost caused the end of the world  
.  
Luther was still moping about the moon, wandering around aimlessly. Klaus was trying to stay strong in his efforts of being clean and Five..Well, he was getting more and more bored as the days went by.  
There was not much to do, aside from equations and chit chattering with Delores over Margaritas.

The former time assassin found himself in his bed, staring at the plain ceiling one day, the hours seemingly dragging on.  
He had completed math equations and had cleaned his room, throwing out whatever coffee mugs he had left there and had forgotten about.

Blinking slowly, he got up, letting out a sigh. He wandered around the room, his eyes searching every corner of it when a box underneath the bed caught his attention.  
He hadn't really gotten a very good look of his room, and he had completely forgotten what was in all the boxes after being gone for almost half a century.

He slowly got down on his knees, grabbing the box and cautiously opening the lid.  
His eyebrows went up as he found his old toys in the box. All sorts of small, wooden cars, stuffed animals, a train set and Umbrella Academy action figurines were lumped together in it.

The time traveler got closer, grabbing a toy car. It was covered in dust, making the boy cough as he set the rest of the toys on the floor.

Scratching his head, the boy poked at the small, wooden car, watching it slowly move around the floor.

A slight smirk formed on his lips and he looked over at the train set, getting up to arrange the pieces.  
He could vaguely remember the quiet hours he spent playing with the train set when wild bouts of insomnia would leave him sleepless for days.

He took a deep breath and clutched the wooden train with his hand, moving it along the rails.  
He gave out a light chuckle and grabbed a stuffed teddy bear, planting it on the rail and watching as the train crashed into it.  
"Oh no." he said softly. " a monster is attacking the city!" he snickered, getting lost in the little scene he had created.  
"But" he said, turning to look at the action figures he had taken out.  
"The Umbrella Academy is on its way" he said, smiling.

He grabbed the figure of him and hid it in his hand, moving it around the teddy bear and suddenly planting it there with force, mimicking teleportation.  
He grabbed it once more and threw it at the stuffed bear, a smirk on his lips.

The door opened swiftly, with a soft thud as it hit the wall,the boy barely registering the sound with how absorbed he was with the toys.  
"Take that you fiend!" he said as he threw the figurine once more, hitting the teddy bear. "The Umbre-"

"Five?" a soft voice called, and the boy suddenly snapped out of his state and turned his head towards the door.  
Klaus still had his hand on the doorknob, a wide grin on his lips and his eyebrows raised high up.

"Were you just-" was all he managed to say before he was cut off by the short assassin.

"No, it's not- I wasn't" Five said as he quickly shoved the toys back in the box.   
"I was just testing a theory out, okay?" he frowned, fixing Klaus with his eyes.

Klaus snorted, moving closer to Five.  
"I can't believe little 58-year-old Five here was playing with toys" he said, eyes widening a bit.

"I wasn't playing with toys!" Five let out an exasperated sigh, giving his brother a glare.

"I told you, I was testing a theory out!"

"And what kind of theory were you testing?" The seance smirked, moving his legs to sit more comfortably.

Five suddenly found himself with no reply, closing his mouth and racking his brain for something- anything to say.  
"Well, if theoretically, an energy force-field were to attack a city, how could we defend it?" he replied quickly, averting his gaze.

Klaus let out a chuckle, moving to grab the train and look at it closer.  
"God, I haven't seen this train set since I was like 13." he remarked." Before you- you know" he said and then closed his mouth, regretting it.

Five's gaze softened, a sad frown forming on his lips.

"Oh, hey- hey, it's okay" Klaus put the train down, his right arm moving closer to Five's shoulder, unsure of whether to place it on the small, former assassin's shoulder or not.

"Yeah." Five turned his gaze to the train, pushing it gently with his finger.

Klaus' wide grin reappeared and he grabbed his action figure.   
Five watched attentively as his brother gently hit the teddy bear with his action figure.  
"You take that- you- you intergalactic space demon!" he exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Five.

The boy looked around, grabbing a stuffed, white rabbit and placing it near Klaus' teddy bear.

"Oh hello, there, it's you-" the man was interrupted as Five pushed the teddy bear with his rabbit.

"Now, that's not very nice." he said, a mock frown on his lips as he clutched his teddy bear, placing it back.

"Try me." Five said, a smirk on his lips.

And so, the rest of the day was spent fighting stuffed animals and testing the trains set, as well as searching Five's room for other toys, which resulted in them finding a pack of old playing cards.  
The card games were the most fun for Klaus, up until Ben got tired of whispering what Five's cards were to him, leaving him to lose every single game after that, much to the boy's amusement.

Klaus sighed softly as he heard mom call out that dinner was ready. He slowly got up as Five began organizing the cards into a stack.  
"That was fun." he said, putting his hands on his hips. Five nodded his head in approval as Klaus strolled towards the door.

"Klaus?" Five asked and the man turned, his eyebrows high

"Hm?"

"You wont tell anyone about this, right?" the boy said, looking at the stuffed animals strewn around the floor.

Klaus simply grinned.  
"I'm serious" he said, getting up and moving towards Klaus.

"Of course, of course" the older brother put his hands up in the air. 

"Klaus?"

"I would never!" he pretended to swoon, putting a hand on his temple.

Five rolled his eyes and Klaus smiled.

"Let's go down now, mom must be waiting for us." he said, taking one last glance at the messy room.

Five nodded and followed Klaus out of the room.   
A weird feeling was rising up in the boy's chest, it was warm and nice and for a second, he forgot about the past and the apocalypse and all his day to day worries.  
He felt like a kid again, before this mess started, before he time traveled and ended up spending 45 bitter years in a lonely wasteland.  
And Five found himself smiling, not a smirk, a smile. He felt 13 again and close to his brothers and sisters. He felt safe.


End file.
